


Miscellaneous HP Drabbles

by Antosha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Infidelity, Love Triangle, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Post-War, Pre-Femslash, The Golden Trio, While the Cat's Away, fic of a fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antosha/pseuds/Antosha
Summary: For years, I ran two drabble memes on my birthday — one general multi-fandom challenge and one to write drabbles based on my own fics. Given that my friends were largely Harry Potter fans (and knew me through that fandom), a lot of the requests were for HP, but not always my usual pairings. Enjoy! :-)
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James/Lily, Luna Lovegood/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks/Charlie Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks/Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Harry Potter: Luna/Fred/George (NC-17, for corvidae9)

Surprising Luna is harder than it sounds.  
  
So, of course, Fred and George took it as a personal challenge.  
  
Which is how that Halloween morning happened to find them sneaking into the young lady’s bedroom clad in nothing but Richard Nixon masks.  
  
At her bedside, they admired the soft, pale form that lay between them.  
  
Then, being the twins, they stopped admiring and moved into action.  
  
“Morning, George,” Luna hummed as a cock slid against her labia. Suddenly it thrust in. “You’re not George!” Then she wrapped her fingers around the cock before her, smiled, and said, “Good morning, George.”


	2. Harry Potter: Charlie, Remus/Tonks (PG-13, for tajareyul)

Charlie threw himself down into the chair, failing to keep his eyes from following the bright pink head of hair that was bouncing out towards the Burrow’s wards. _Bugger_.  
  
As Charlie stewed, munching on cold, dry toast, a fatigued voice interrupted his black thoughts. “She talks about you, you know. About how much fun it was.”  
  
Turning to see the pale, sad face that he’d been throwing mental darts at all week, Charlie muttered, “Ta. Some consolation.”  
  
Remus sighed. “If it were up to me, Charlie, she’d be with you.”  
  
“Not your choice,” grunted Charlie.  
  
“No, it isn’t,” Lupin whispered.


	3. Harry Potter: Ginny/Tonks, Ginny/Harry implied, Tonks/Remus implied (PG-13, for pocketfullof)

Ginny flopped onto her side; even the sight of Tonks shifting her hair from pink to purple to green and back to pink wasn’t enough to distract her this morning.  
  
Harry had left again. Bugger.  
  
Lounging back against the foot of Ginny’s bed, Tonks grimaced. “This whole being-left-behind-while-the-boys-go-off-doing-dangerous-stuff thing fairly sucks, doesn’t it?”  
  
Of course. Remus was back with the pack. “Fairly,” Ginny said. “It’s not as if we aren’t _capable_ …” They’d had this conversation.  
  
"Capable, Gin?" Tonks got a glint in her eye. She crawled across the bed. “Want to do something _dangerous_?”  
  
Grinning, Ginny said, "Absolutely."


	4. Harry Potter: Ron, Hermione, Harry (PG, for blacknarcissus2)

As Harry and Hermione fussed quietly at the table, Ron lay on the cot and considered the nature of love.  
  
Harry grew up starved for affection, but the stuff fairly flowed out of him. Hermione was an only child of parents who seemed nice enough, sure, but not exactly _affectionate._ Yet she loved fiercely, as Ron had too much cause to know.  
  
Ron had grown up in a house where love ran like water, great floods of it, but somehow he never felt he had enough. That he’d received enough. That he had enough to give.  
  
Harry and Hermione were his love.


	5. Buttons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was prompted by scarlett71177, who asked for Remus/Tonks and 'button'.
> 
> I imagined this taking place some hours after the hospital wing scene at the end of HBP.

Grimmauld Place was silent as they walked up to Remus’s bare, nondescript room.  
  
“This it?” Tonks asked, unnecessarily.  
  
Remus shrugged. That wounded, lovely face twisted. “Tonks. I… We shouldn’t. You…”  
  
Tonks turned her hair pink for the first time in a year and reveled in the feeling, reveled in making Remus blink, astonished. She began to unfasten the buttons of her uniform. One by one. “Oh, no. Is the Big Bad Wolf going to eat me all up?”  
  
He blinked again, and smiled nervously. Removing her hands from the buttons, he continued the work. “Only if you’re very, _very_ lucky.”


	6. Boogie Nights (Pansy/Ron--Hard R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend metafrantic ran a wonderful challenge called [10k_drabbles](https://10k-drabbles.livejournal.com/) that aimed to post a drabble for every single possible canon pairing--each with a different author. That's something like 12,000 possible pairings.... O.O
> 
> My entry in the challenge was Pansy/Ron. 
> 
> It became one of the launching points for my Horcrux Hunt epic, [Back to the Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128329).

“What the fuck are we doing?” Ron gasped.  
  
Her mouth releasing him with a loud _plop_ , Pansy grumbled up from between his thighs. “If you have to bloody ask—”  
  
He shook his head, touching her hair tentatively. “No, that’s not…”  
  
She swatted his hand away. “No? Then what the fuck is it?” When he didn’t answer immediately, she pushed back and began pulling her chemise down again.  
  
“No, Pansy…” He grabbed her arms. “I like this, really, but… Why me?”  
  
She peered up at him, swallowing a retort, staring up into those shuttered blue eyes. “Your cock is fucking fabulous.”


	7. My Aim Is True (PG—James/Lily Drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this as an LJ interest drabble for thieving_gypsy (aka Mieko Belle)....

“God, James, not that song again…”

“Come on, Harry, get Mum to sing along—she knows you love the way she sways her hips-”

“ _YOU_ love the way I sway my fat bloody hips—”

“Ton! Tin ton den!”

“Oh, fine, Harry. You boys never do fight fair.”

“You do?”

“ _Oh, Allison… I know this life is killing you…_ ”

Curves do sway, and red hair swings. Fat fingers reach, and father and son join mother dancing.

As the song comes to a close, and the baby drifts to sleep, Lily murmurs, “We'll be okay, won't we, James?”

“ _My aim is true…_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. The prompt? Elvis Costello. ;-)


	8. (Harry Potter: Weasley Is My Kink—R, Ron/Pansy, implied R/Hr for queenb23more)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For one of my birthday drabble challenges — Queen23b asked for "Ron/Pansy hotness." :-)
> 
> Warning: infidelity (Don't worry — in coming drabbles, he pays the piper)

Towards the end of their fourth how-the-fuck-did-we-end-up-here? tumble, Ron ran his fingers through her short, silken hair and asked the thing he'd promised himself he never would-as he'd promised he'd never sleep with her again. “Why not Draco?”

She blinked, but evidently understood. “Too poor. Too vain. Too boring.” Pansy narrowed her eyes. “Why Granger?”

“I love her.”

“You see,” she laughed, her breasts bouncing, “that's your mistake.”

“Loving Hermione?” Ron bristled.

“No, idiot. _Marrying_ her. Love,” she said, “is for _lovers_.”

He pushed her on her back and grinned. “I get to have my cake, and eat you too.”


	9. (Harry Potter: Payback's a Witch—R, Harry/Hermione, implied Ron/Pansy, implied... other for madderbrad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand here's the payback.
> 
> My friend Brad kept asking for Harry/Hermione. Somehow, it never quite came out the way he wanted. :-)

“OH! GOD! HARRY!”

“FUCK! HERMIONE!”

“ _BLOODY HELL!_ ” howled Ron. “Make it _stop_!”

“Think I'm enjoying this?” snapped Ginny, her wand on him. “At least you brought this on yourself, git. _I'm_ here to make sure you shut up and listen.”

“Please, Ginny, I can't bear it,” her brother whinged.

“OH! HARRY! HARDER!”

“Bollocks this,” Ginny grunted. “ _Petrificus Totalis_.”

Ron fell rigid to the floor.

The moaning in the next room continued unabated.

“Less comfortable than Parkinson's bed,” Ginny said. “But good as you deserve.”

Dumb and motionless, Ron begged her with his eyes.

“Think I'll join them,” said Ginny, exiting.


	10. Harry Potter: Tea Tree Gulch—G, Hermione/Ron for hpchickadee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my less angsty R/Hr pieces. :-)

Hermione looked up the suburban Adelaide street and bit her lip. There was the sign: _Wilkins and Wilkins, Dentists_.

“Come on,” said Ron, “you've been desperate to see them for months. Let's lift the spell and have done.”

Hermione simply stood there.

“Worried?” asked Ron, his hand warm on her shoulder.

Still Hermione couldn't move or speak.

“Look,” Ron said, his voice softening, “I'm sure it will all be perfect.”

“But what if they prefer it here, prefer being the Wilkins, prefer…”

Ron pulled her to him, nuzzling her ear. “Prefer not having you for a daughter? Not a chance.”


	11. Harry Potter: Christmas Present—PG, Harry/Hermione for madderbrad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brad once again asked for Harry/Hermione. Once again, it wasn't quite what he expected.
> 
> Warning: referenced character death, angst

“Come on, Harry,” said Hermione, laying a hand on his shoulder. “It's time.”

“Everyone says that,” he snapped. “You don't—”

“I _do_ know,” Hermione sighed. _No one knows better.  
_

“Yeah.” His breath fogged the shiny marble of the marker.

So many Christmases—always just the two of them. First just to the Potters' graves, but now, for three years, Ginny and Ron's. “It _is_ time, Harry.”

“Hermione—”

Biting her lip, she said what she'd promised herself she wouldn't. “You're young. The children are away. She'd want you to find someone-”

“I have.” Green eyes, so full of pain and…

“Oh!”


	12. Harry Potter: Evening Out—PG-13+, Harry/Hermione for madderbrad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still not quite what Brad was looking for, I think — but at least this one was more fun. :-)

Harry stumbled aside, bleary-eyed, allowing Hermione to bustle in. “What's up?”

“We're getting married in two months,” Hermione blurted, “and Ron's been with, well, Lavender anyway, but I haven't, and I'm so-I'm worried that I'll never be as _experienced_ or that I'll _resent_ , or we'll _stagnate_.”

“Hermione,” Harry murmured, trying to slow the flood, “what on earth—?”

Rather than answer, Hermione's fluttering fingers loosed her robes to the floor. “T-take me, Harry.”

Harry found himself staring at his shoes. “ _HERMIONE!_ ”

“G-ginny said it would serve R-ron right, so it's okay with her.”

“ _HERMIONE_!” he squeaked.

“Please, Harry!”

“Erm… _Ginny_ said…?”


	13. Empty (G—HP: Molly gen for holyfant)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Holyfant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfant/pseuds/holyfant) asked for "a Molly character study."

The house had never felt empty after Ginny left for school—not truly. Percy was still home, of course, and then Bill, while he was stepping out with Fleur. And of course, summer would always come.

Bill and Fleur were in Tinworth now, with little Vickie—such a lovely child, and another Weasley girl—next born after Ginny, it was a wonder.

Charlie in Romania. Percy, George and Ron, all in London.

And tomorrow, her Ginny was marrying a man who even Arthur thought worthy of her. Yet all that Molly knew was that now, the Burrow would be empty.


	14. Punch (R/NC-17: HP: Pansy/Ron for queenb23)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen23 asked for "Ron/Pansy — something smutty, of course."

Ron scowled. “You tried to sell out Harry!”  
  
“He went anyway.” Pansy shrugged. “And _you_ punched Draco.”  
  
“He deserved it.” He grimaced.  
  
“Oh? Well, that’s all right then.” She threw her legs over his naked bum and pulled him close. “Now shut up and get that thing in me, or I’ll punch _you_.”  
  
: :  
  
After he had fucked her—fucked her until tears had welled from her eyes—they had collapsed, tangled in sheets and shame. “Love this,” she gasped, still crying. “But… why you? Why me?”  
  
“’Cause we know,” he sighed, voice low and open, “we’ll never need to pretend.”


	15. Cider for madderbrad  (G—Harry/Hermione)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Brad. He kept asking for Harry/Hermione, and I kept giving it to him — but never quite how he wanted it, I think. :-)
> 
> (The previous ones were written pre-Deathly Hallows. This time it was a year _after_ the last book came out, so I felt justified... playing with him a bit.)

“Harry, my love?”  
  
Harry pulled Hermione’s sleek head to his manly chest. “Yes, my precious?”  
  
“Had you not loved me, could there have been... another?”  
  
“Another?” gasped Harry, a furrow crossing his manly brow. “Never!”  
  
“Not, for example, that horrid... Oh, whatever were their names—the awful redheads.”  
  
He wrinkled his manly nose. “Redheads? What redheads?” Manly, he smiled. “There has only been you, always. And always shall be, so long as the sky remains green, and the earth, cider. I love you so!”  
  
“As I you!” They kissed. Shadows passed overhead. “Oh, look,” Hermione sighed. “The pigs are flying.”


	16. Harry Potter is My Hero for madderbrad  (G—Harry/Hermione)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that last bit of crackfic, Brad asked me for **real** Harry/Hermione. 
> 
> Fine. Here's some real romance between Hermione and Harry.

They walked hand in hand. “Harry Potter is my hero,” sighed Hermione.  
  
“Ta!” He laughed.  
  
“Think about it:” she said, “are you happy with me, Harry?”  
  
“Ecstatic!”  
  
She grinned primly. “Glad to hear it. I’m ecstatic about you too.”  
  
“Glad to hear it.”  
  
“And are you happy with the life that we’re building together?”  
  
Serious now, he turned to her. “‘Course I am.”  
  
“And if those tossers at school hadn’t spent years telling us we were meant because of our bloody names, would we ever have got together?”  
  
He ran a mahogany thumb over her saffron cheek and smiled. “Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I didn't say they were Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, now did I? ;-)


	17. Before Godric's Hollow for madderbrad  (R—Harry/Hermione)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exasperated, poor Brad said, "No! You know, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, from the books!"
> 
> "Ah!" I said. "Why didn't you say so?"
> 
> So I wrote this, with the Harry and Hermione from the books, set during DH, right before Christmas when they visit Godric's Hollow.

“Stupid!” she snapped, stomping into the tent.  
  
“Hermione!” Harry curled up on the bunkbed. His trousers were around his ankles.  
  
 _Oh._ “Every night, you’re in here, wanking about Ginny, and then you go on watch and I’m in here, diddling about... him. _Stupid._ ”  
  
Harry gawped; she hadn’t meant just to blurt it out like that but _honestly..._ “I keep thinking about touching his... erection. How about you?”  
  
He turned brightest scarlet, but his eyes stayed on hers. “Uh... Kissing. Her... breasts.”  
  
“Mmm. Budge over, Harry.” When he did, she sat beside him, reaching beneath her skirt. “So. Kissing her breasts?


	18. Life-Changing for insertparagraph (PG-13—Harry/Hermione, double drabble from Facing Backward)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a double drabble based on my pre-HBP fic [Facing Backward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798359). It's a flashback to two much-discussed missing moments.
> 
> Also, it was my way of having some pity on poor Brad and giving him actual Harry/Hermione, since they're married in that fic. ;-)

“Well,” Luna asks, eyes wide as always. “Which one?”  
  
Hermione looks from Luna to Ginny, who is _smirking,_ of course.  
  
In Hermione’s mind, it’s always been Ron, though they do bicker a lot—especially when it’s to do with Harry. And Harry... He’s so... thoughtful. And those _eyes..._  
  
And if things don’t work out between them, it will still be just the thing to get Ron off his bottom. She looks back to the blonde. “Luna?”  
  
Luna smiles. “Oh, Ron is rather lovely. But he wouldn’t be as pleasant if you were available.”  
  
“Ginny?”  
  
Ginny grins, catlike. Calculating.  
  
“Well, then...”  
  


* * *

  
The snow tumbles down, Hermione shivers atop the Three Broomsticks's down comforter. But it isn’t because of the cold outside. It is the heat within.  
  
The door closes. “Hey.”  
  
She turns and pushes up a smile, though in fact she feels far more panicked than sexy. “Any luck?”  
  
He stands there, shifting from foot to foot, licking his lips... “No empty beds.”  
  
“Oh,” she says, her voice high to her own ears. “Good.”  
  
He blinks. “I... can sleep...” Cheeks flush.  
  
Hermione shivers again but breathes deeply. “Harry,” she says, looking into those eyes... Holding out her hands. “Sleep... right... here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, Facing Backward _does_ feature Harry/Hermione and Ginny/Neville marriages; however, it centers around middle-aged Harry and Ginny contemplating having an affair. Just a warning. :-)


	19. The Black Family Tree for madamepince (PG—Charlie/Tonks, What, the third installment in Four Weddings and a Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MadamPince requested, "This might be a hard one. In your [Burrowning](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708984) series, there is reference to a battle in which Tonks loses her baby, and the ability to have any other children. I'd love a moment from the battle or the aftermath (closer to the battle than the bit of the aftermath we do get.) Double points for a random literary reference along the lines of the Boffo or Charlie eating all the plums from the ice box."
> 
> We aim to please. :-)

The last explosion sends Charlie’s heart throatward. Drawing room, he realizes, sprinting up the stairs. _Bloody Tonks!_  
  
As he turns into the room, relief floods through him: She is seated against the wall, hand on her belly, smirking. Bits of Bellatrix are splattered against the Black Family Tree.  
  
“You’re okay?” She nods and Charlie chokes back a sob. “Thank Merlin. Thank--” He stops when he realizes that her expression is a grimace, not a smile, and that there is blood seeping out from under her fingers. “Oh. Tonks.”  
  
“All my pretty ones,” she splutters.  
  
“But not you.”  
  
Together, they weep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I'd just seen a (not very good) production of _Macbeth_ \-- so not terribly subtle. But hey! Not bad in 100 words. ;-)


	20. Friends<sup>5</sup> — G, gen for sueatducksfoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because the world could always use a bit more Luna in it. :-)

Releasing the Levitation Charm on her stool in stages, Luna looks up, even as she floats downward. “There. That’s finished, don’t you think?”  
  
There’s no response, but she doesn’t expect one, and so she examines the ceiling for herself. Five faces smile down at her, glowing, bound by chains of friendship.  
  
It was never a question that these five faces would be the ones to light up her room. Luna had more friends now, but these had been the first, and best.  
  
“Do you like it?” she asks, sitting on her bed.  
  
Peering up, her mother’s photograph nods, smiling brilliantly.


	21. Rendez-vous at the Hound and Hynde (R — Pansy/Ron for queen23bmore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen23 said "I can't resist requesting Ron/Pansy from you...maybe some sexy scene of them Back to the Garden (although a sexy scene of them in any universe would be awesome)."
> 
> Well, how could I say no to that. ;-)
> 
> This takes place immediately before "Hound & Hynde," chapter nine of my long, polyamorous, occasionally infidelitous Horcrux-hunt fic, [Back to the Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128329).

Pacing on Chandler Street in front of the dingily cheerful Hound and Hynde, Ron struggled to contain the cat fight currently raging in his middle. Desire and self-loathing -- two of his oldest pals.

“Git,” he muttered, squaring his shoulders, and entered. “Visiting P— Er. Miss... Harris,” he muttered to the clerk.

***

Pansy pulled her knees to her chest. Why had she done this? The Gladrags clothes? The poncy room?

Bint. She’d done it because she was a slag, and an idiot, and who wanted Draco back any--?

A knock at the door. It opened, revealing... Weasley. Ron. Weasley.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”


	22. A Long Dark Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a birthday present for my longtime beta and friend, aberforths_rug.

“My mother’s?”

“11 inches. Willow with unicorn hair. Excellent for charms.”

“Hmm. That’s the same as mine.”

“Yes. It is not unusual.”

“Hmm. How about Mrs. Weasley?”

Through the blackness, Ollivander could see the wand — the bright-faced, red-headed girl. “Oak, dragon heartstring, 9 ½ inches.”

“Does it help you to remember all of these wands?”

He sighed. “It reminds me who I am, Miss Lovegood.”

“How interesting.” He could hear the vague smile in her voice.

“And you, Miss Lovegood? What do you think of here in the dark?”

He could hear the smile broaden. Brighten. “Friends,” she said. “Friends. Friends.”


End file.
